


spring

by hardfeelings



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Gay, George messes around with Gemma, M/M, Matty still loves him, Sweet, endearing, mentions of sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardfeelings/pseuds/hardfeelings
Summary: in which matty loves spring and george





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impendingdeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impendingdeity/gifts).



spring was bliss, it was matty's season. at first, it reminded him of his birthday. then, it reminded him of george's birthday. then, it reminded him of just george in general. all things good, imperfect and breathtaking. last spring, matty had the wind knocked out of him. not just from the pollen, but from a certain someone. george had managed to build him up yet fuck him up all at once. 

spring was a very off and on season. matty guesses that short relationships in the spring are called 'spring flings' for that very reason. george meant more to matty than just a fling. george reminded him of a very happy day, sky full of nothing but sun. that was matty's favorite type of day, and george was his favorite person. matty had so much to learn from him and to take away from him. george wasn't perfect either, he had made many mistakes in his life like normal humans do. george had fucked gemma behind his back, yet matty loved him enough to let him stay in his life. gemma meant more to matty than he could ever explain, but he used her. he used her and he regrets this, but he can admit that he was in the wrong. he shouldn't have cared so much when she told matty about george and how good he was in bed. he pretended to act disgusted, but the only disgusting thing about it was that gemma was describing it and not matty. 

george was like a flower that had yet to bloom. he was beginning to learn from his mistakes, but yet still wise and beautiful. matty loved him, so much. every time he tried to pull himself away from him, he was pulled back in by a tornado. as he was pulled in, he began to realize there was no way out that and his world would be completely turned around when this was over. he would either be damaged or just fine. the outcomes would always be the first option. matty didn't seem to mind at all. he loved george to no end, like he did spring. both could do him no wrong. 

george's kisses felt as nice as running barefoot outside in the grass. it felt nice at first, but the itch afterwards was unbearable. matty felt twitches of guilt after every kiss, like he shouldn't be enjoying this. like it was okay that george had it off with his ex before. these were things matty shouldn't have cared about at all, but his jealousy always got the best of him. he just could not simply imagine george with his body pressed against someone else. this was like matty couldn't bear to see spring end. to watch george's feelings for him fade away. for them to melt away into the summer heat. no drug could take away the feeling of rejection from the person he loved most. he felt disgusted with himself, almost. 

george's skin clung against his in almost a sticky, wet and hot feeling. it was almost uncomfortable, but watching george's waist come together with his was enough to make it all worth it. the curtains were open for everyone to see what they were up to. somehow matty liked it, he liked letting the world know that george was his. at least for that short while. that was enough to brag about. 

as spring winded down, so did matty's sprit. he thought that george's feelings for him would go down slowly, like the sun did this time of year. matty was thankful for what he had, though. he was thankful that he had george's time for that whole season and he'd wait for spring to come back every year to gain his attention again. he hoped that george would come around for him eventually, to sweep him in his arms and tell him he'd never take him for granted again. that he meant the world to him. neither of them had the courage to do this, so they'd just lie around and wait for the other to do something. their future wasn't certain at all, and matty wasn't just going to sit there and watch spring or george slip through his fingers. on the last day of spring, as the sun was winding down, matty claimed what was his. during this, matty realized that his love for george didn't just last during the spring, but during every season. 

he'd be willing to risk anything for george. george was his sunny day, his cloudy day and his storm. no day would be perfect, but that just let him know that he was real. that he could survive whatever storm that came their way. that he wouldn't just give up after one little bump tried to stop them. george was his everything and he couldn't let him run away, not this time. he wanted a relationship, to be in love for once. maybe he was scared that george would go back to gemma, or find someone new. someone better. 

matty knew that their skin pressed up against one another's was too good to give up. nobody's touch could beat george's. he was completely in love and there was no way of stopping him. george was in love as well. he wasn't thoroughly good at showing it, though. he understood that matty wanted affection rather it be in public or in private. he sort of had a thing for praise. matty reminded george of winter. cold to the touch. he would never tell matty that to his face. 

it took george a while to realize he didn't want anyone except matty. he didn't want to hold or be intimate with anyone but him. "no more mistakes, i promise." he'd say as he grabbed both of his hands into his. spring was winding down, and matty trusted him into the beginning of summer.


End file.
